


What could have been

by TolraisGrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Inspired By Tumblr, Season 4 Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolraisGrey/pseuds/TolraisGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going through AU!Hook's mind during the season 4 finale. Inspired by this: http://captainswanouat.tumblr.com/post/119039597777/au-killian-thinks-henry-is-his-son-x  headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could have been

She was beautiful, even in rags. And the way she looked at him…he wanted to run the fingers of his good hand through the tangles in her hair, ease out the signs of her imprisonment.   
His admiration for her only grew as she vanquished her prison guard. A breathless grin of exhilaration lit her face, a look of pure sunshine and he knew that he had fallen.  
And then she scorned his choice of beverage, but even that couldn't put a damper on how this woman, no, Emma, made him feel.

“Tell me more about this reality you want to return to. Us for example, I sense that we…we may be close? ” He asked her, hardly believing how easy it was to be with her, a far cry from his usual, fumbling attempts with women.  
“Very.” They were so close now, touching almost, and it took all he had had not to push back her ponytail and bury his face in the nape of her neck. They were strangers, he couldn't.  
But not in her world…a small, traitorous voice piped up. Very close, that's what she said. And the boy, Henry, who'd thought he was captain of the Jolly Roger! He had been once, before he surrendered to Blackbeard, but Henry looked at him as though he was a hero, and all that came with that, not the coward he really was. Who was he to Henry and and Emma in this other world?  
“I had a great teacher. You”   
The real world where he and Emma were ‘very close’, the way she looked at him…and he had taught Henry to sail? The stirrings of a thought unfurled and his breath hitched in his throat. Henry surely couldn't get his colouring from Emma, with her golden hair and green eyes. The chin yes, that was all her, but dark hair and blue eyes? Could Henry be his? It made almost too much sense.  
So, of course, when the Evil Queen Snow White and her lackey Charming had found them, there was only one thing he could do.  
I must protect my family.  
That was thought he held on to as Charming’s sword pierced his back, the searing pain fading to black, and it stayed with him even as returned to his real self in Storybrooke.

And then he lost his Swan to that accursed dagger, to the Dark One just as he had lost Milah centuries before only a thousand times more painful. He'd lost his happy ending and he felt like he was dying all over again.  
He turned away from the spot where the dagger with Emma's name on it had fallen, and his eyes met Henry's.  
The boy looked as if he'd had half his world ripped away from him, so lost, and as Regina led him away, arms tight around her son, Killian couldn't help but wish his other self had been right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at TV based fanfic, and also at writing to something without a stupidly happy ending or a cliffhanger, so...be nice? Idk lol


End file.
